Strawberry Shortcake
by ProjectM
Summary: Sugar, spice and everything nice. [Hunny x Haruhi]
1. Meeting at the Bakery

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

-x-

**Strawberry Shortcake**

by: _girldisturbed_

-x-

Drumming the steering wheel absently in thought, Mitsukuni Haninozuka stared out from behind the glass pane of his red custom-made sports car and waited patiently for the street light to blink from red to green. A song flowed out from the radio, one he was very familiar with and Hunny reached out to turn the knob, bringing up the volume before leaning back on his seat; face now spread into a huge smile while he bounced back and forth and sang along with the music.

'_Oh oh my my Lollipop! You make my heart on fi – ire _

_You are my sweet desi – ire _

_Uh oh my Lollipop. _

_My my my Lollipop '_

He let out a small giggle at the ridiculousness of his actions. He wasn't entirely sure those were the exact lyrics but well…close enough he'd like to think. Swerving to the left when an impatient honk was heard from behind him, Hunny was just about turn and glance to see what the problem was or if the reason behind was caused by an emergency when the familiar beeps of his ringing tone stole his attention and made him glance down at the vibrating contraption trembling on the empty seat beside him.

Turning to make sure the impatient driver successfully passed him by, he picked up his phone and flipped it open; eyes still trained on the car that just passed while his other hand continued to hold the steering wheel.

"Moshi moshi. Haninozuka desu."

_"Hunny."_ His mouth curved into a smile.

"Ah, Takashi! I should've known it was you!" steering away then turning left on the road, he opened his mouth about to ask him his day's events when Mori cut him off with a blank, _"You forgot your breakfast."_

"Eh?"

_"You forgot your breakfast."_

Hunny frowned irritably. "I heard what you said the first time Takashi and I promise you I did _not_ forget to eat my breakfast." Even the suggestion that he would forget to devour the scrumptous meal cooked for him that morning was simply ludicrous. He would never offend such a generously laid out banquet simply by ignoring or forgetting to eat it.

_Heck,_ he wouldn't even be sitting here and bouncing to the music if it weren't for the sugar and caffeine fix he'd indulged in that morning.

_"Where are you?"_

_What the-_

"Chuodori Avenue. Just passed Matsuzayaka-san's department store." his frown turned suspicious "Why?"

_"Good. Continue on till Matsuya there's a new bakery shop opened there, Haname's Delicacies, stop and buy some snacks I'll see you later with Satoshi."_

There was a distinct click soon to be followed by the dial tone.

_Hmm..._

Closing the phone, melted golden eyes scanned the many shops of the Ginza district till it spotted one with the name Haname's delicacies emblazoned on top. It looked cramped with two tall buildings, one from Matsuya's and one from Hishigane's restaurant, flanking it on each side. It seemed to be modestly decorated though, and if he were to study it more...overall, looked like the usual pleasant bakery, nothing strange or out of place.

Hunny blinked. From here he could almost assume that the place was equipped with a homey feel on the inside to match their freshly baked breads and cake. Parking his car effortlessly at the space in front of it, he turned off the engine, took off his keys and got out.

Placing the clinking keys with a fluffy pink mini bun-bun as its key chains inside his pockets, he pushed open the door of the shop, silently wondering at the reason behind Takashi's abrupt command. Takashi seldom asked or ordered anything from him and when he did Hunny was eager to obey because for one, the reason behind was always reasonable and two, Takashi simply wasn't one to order people _especially_ Hunny out of selfishness or pure whim.

-x-

The harmonious tinkling of bells signaling customers entering the shop made the petite woman in red uniform behind the counter look up. Smile expertly fixed in place, she turned towards the door to greet them.

"_Irrashai-"_ she trailed off to a surprised gasp at the sight that greeted her: Short golden locks, honey-glazed eyes and a sharp, handsome face that lost all of its softness from their younger years.

"Hunny-senpai?"

The same startled silence then.

"Haruhi?"

-x-

_A/N:_

_Irrashaimase means welcome. And the song above is actually titled 'My girl lollipop'. Thanks to nehimasgift for that little tidbit. ._

_Comments, feedbacks, questions and constructive criticisms are always welcome._


	2. I'll have a Strawberry Shortcake please

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

-x-

"_Hunny-sempai?"_

"_Haruhi?"_

-x-

Hunny was stunned to say the least. Of all the places…and here he'd thought he'd never get to see her again. Recovering from his shock when she gave an awkward cough, he bowed his head and inhaled deeply, getting rid of the mellow thoughts that the sight of her bombarded him with before lifting it. Hands shoved casually into his pockets, he approached the counter where she stood, mouth quirked upwards into a pleasant smile.

"It's a surprise to see you here Haru-chan. When you left we all thought you wouldn't be coming back."

Haruhi hid a grimace at the unspoken question belying his words. She knew he would ask that eventually. She was slightly curious though, if Kyouya ever divulged the reason behind her departure. She was pretty sure the man knew the reasons why she left. Shrugging, she put on a genuinely pleased smile and decided to ignore his silent question for now.

"I'm surprised to see you as well senpai." She gestured towards the glass case housing the many stacked cakes they sold freshly baked. "What would you like to have?"

Hunny blinked. He'd almost forgotten the reason he came here in the first place. He studied the many pastries up for display and decided for a simple Strawberry Shortcake with an extra strawberry on top. Giving her his order, he sat himself at the empty seat by the table in front of the counter and watched as she bustled to fix his order.

The last time he'd seen Haruhi was after high school graduation. They'd planned on keeping in touch with her after Ouran but she'd declined them with a firm _no._ Hurt and puzzled at first they'd asked her why, but all she did was just to shake her head asking them quietly to please dismiss the matter. The twins had been furious as expected, but were helpless to say anything else.

Maybe she got tired of them? Maybe there was a tragic reason behind it. Whichever the case, Hunny never knew and so he could reason with himself, that that was perhaps the explanation behind _why_ his eyes had suddenly started roving up and down her form as though a man possessed and _why_ he suddenly found himself very much wanting to consume her alive.

Blinking away those thoughts, he shook his head and forced himself to observe her on more manageable levels.

Eyes trained on her figure, he watched with a small nostalgic smile as her short hair swayed every time she moved, a grace that had solely belonged to Haruhi ever since their high school days. Perhaps she didn't change that much ever since high school. Honeyed eyes trailing upwards to her face, Hunny noted the prominent cheek bones and crimson red luster of her lips. She had soft enticing curves now too- He shifted listlessly on his seat. Nope, no doubt about it, Fujioka Haruhi had definitely grown. She'd grown up into one fine woman.

He wondered if Takashi knew she was working here. And if he did, he inwardly cracked his knuckles, why the hell didn't he _say so_ in the first place??

"_Ano_…senpai?"

He started and glanced up to find her staring at him expectantly, the ready package held up in her hand. Mouth moving to form a small 'o', he got up from his seat and took the small ribbon-tied box.

"Arigato Haru-chan." He smiled sheepishly and took out his wallet to pay for the treat. Pausing when she raised a hand, he turned to her and frowned when she winked and said, "This one's on the house."

"Eh? Demo...Haru-chan I can pay-" She grabbed his hand, curled his fingers around the handle of the box, made sure he had a firm grip and let go.

Surprised at the goose bumps that immediately broke out of his skin the moment she initiated contact, he clutched the box tighter and nodded jerkily. Mouth moving on automatic as he said, "Hontou ni arigato Haruhi. It's been a pleasure seeing you again but I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short."

He had a dojo full of students waiting for him that very minute. Bowing politely, he wondered at the warmness he felt when she let out a disappointed nod and covered up his uneasiness by giving her a small amiable smile.

"I promise to visit again soon - though, that is of course if you don't mind?"

She shook her head.

"No, of course not. Its always a pleasure too see you again senpai."

Hunny frowned.

"Ne, Haruhi we're adults now so it isn't really appropriate if you continue calling me senpai is it?"

Well she could understand the logic behind that, nodding slowly she said a tentative, "Well I guess so…But I must insist you call me Haruhi as well."

He nodded, that was fine by him. Even though it would be hard to take out the _'chan' _he'd been so apt on adding, he had to if he wanted her to take him seriously and call him Hani instead.

"Sa, Ja na Haruhi. I'll make sure to come visit soon."

Haruhi nodded and with a gentle smile said.

"Aa. I'll hold you to that."

-x-

_A/N:_

_Somewhat OOC but that's what happens when you grow up I guess. _

_As usual reviews are appreciated._


	3. Chocolate for comfort

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

-x-

The rest of the day breezed by short and surprisingly uneventful for Hunny. The same adoring students, the same exhausting lectures - every second that passed seemed to go by the norm. Opening the door of his car, he got out carrying his bokken, used-up training yukata, handed it to the nearby servant that immediately hurried to greet him upon his arrival and strolled towards the Haninozuka manor in front of him.

The butler greeted him at the entrance with a respectful bow and an even, "You have guests from the Morinozuka family Hani-sama."

Hani rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to lay off the 'sama' Hatoshi? How many times must I repeat it to get it to your head?"

The aging butler bowed even lower. "A thousand apologies Hani-sama. Shall I ask the kitchens to prepare the usual tea and treats?" Hani shook his head and muttered an exasperated "Do you even have to ask that?" while grumpily trudging up the stairs.

Reaching the doors that lead to the living room where Takashi and Satoshi usually waited for him, he braced himself and changed his expression from an exhausted one to one of sternness and annoyance. He needed to tell Takashi that pulling a stunt like the one he did earlier in the bakery was not to be tolerated. Usually he loved surprises but if the surprise was Haruhi coming back to Japan and working at a local bakery, then he should've been informed and told about it first because Dammit, he had to be prepared for that long awaited meeting where everything went smoothly and according to his plans!

Well it wasn't like he had any plans ready anyway but--Argh!

He felt like a complete idiot! Gaping in front of her with his mouth opening and closing. Like a green high-school boy who'd just spotted his crush or perhaps never seen a girl even! He wouldn't be surprised if she noticed and thought along the same lines. What with the way he kept staring…

He growled and opened the doors.

-x-

"_Takashi no baka!!"_

Satoshi turned his attention from the video game he'd been playing at the sound of a door opening, a shrill battle cry, a punch being landed and then a body toppling to the floor.

He raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his brother get beat up by Hunny and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"What did aniki do this time Hunny-sama? Steal another one of your cakes?"

Hunny ignored him intense eyes zeroing on Mori rubbing his cheek and staring at him impassively from the floor.

For a time Hani and Mori continued their staring match till' Satoshi eventually got bored then shrugged, turning his attention back to the T.V screen and his video game.

After awhile, it was Hani who broke the silence.

"How long have you known Takashi? And _why_ didn't you just tell me?"

Mori remained stone-faced. "Tell you what?"

Hunny's eyes narrowed into slits. "That Haruhi was back. That she was working at the bakery." He stalked forward and grabbed the front of Takashi's shirt.

"Stop lying Takashi! Tell me, how long have you known?!"

Mori raised an eyebrow. "Control yourself Mitsukuni. I only knew yesterday. Kyouya called me and asked me to tell you."

His grip tightened almost strangling. "Then why didn't you tell me yesterday?!"

Slowly, the mouth that always formed a grim line of boredom from Mori's face lifted to produce one of his rare secret smiles, as his eyes twinkled with laughter and he said.

"It's a secret."

-x-

Satoshi groaned at the sound of Hunny's voice exploding expletives in the background.

There was once a time when Hunny used to be all smiles, candy and sweets but then they'd grown-up now and time had changed them all.

Though Hunny still maintained his bubbly personality his temper was even quicker to rise nowadays. Especially with that unruly bunch of kids he'd been teaching at the dojo…

Satoshi shook his head, reaching out he turned off the console just as Hani said, "I'm turning in. Goodnight Satoshi and Takashi I'm never speaking to you ever ever again!"

Satoshi inwardly rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. He'd give that statement two days tops. Muttering a resigned, "Hai." He walked over to his brother sitting quietly on the floor as the door closed signaling Hani's exit and said, "You're always letting Hunny beat you aniki. You really should try fighting back sometime you know."

Mori stood and dusted off his clothes.

"I don't mind. It's his way of letting off steam. Saa, Let's go home."

Satoshi nodded with a smile. This is what he liked most about his brother: His kindness and compassion. He hoped that when he grew up he'd be just like Mori…

-x-

Hunny bit off a large chunk of his German chocolate and chomped it ruthlessly.

Stupid Takashi and his stupid secrets!

If it weren't for him he'd have…What? He'd have what?

He wouldn't have embarrassed himself in front of Haruhi that's what! But-- Hani frowned. No, that wasn't quite right. Haruhi wasn't the type of person to easily judge people and think lowly of them just because they were staring. His face soured. Heck, he even doubted she noticed him staring! Especially if her love-love radar still pertained to be on the same level as the one she had during their high-school days--His thought abruptly cut off.

Wait, wait--Love-love radar?! What the heck?

"GAH!! That's it. I'm going crazy."

Throwing open the comforters and climbing up his wide four-poster bed, he threw the chocolate wrapper to the nearby trash bin and turned off the night lamp. Closing his eyes, he thought about kendo and some of the new techniques he would go over with his students tomorrow. He needed to get his mind off Haruhi and the confusing emotions her presence brought along with it. Why was he getting so worked up on this anyway? It wasn't that big of a deal it's just--He sighed and turned over raising an arm and placing it on top of his forehead.

He didn't know why he felt this way. Four years and still the feelings she inflicted upon him ever since their high-school days persisted. Eyes slowly slipping closed this time not of his own volition, Hani yawned and turned over to his side.

Maa, he needed to get a grip. It was just Haruhi so he shouldn't be making a big deal out of this. It was just Haruhi and Hani was sure she'd probably have forgotten all about their meeting. He yawned again then finally gave himself to sleep.

-x-

_A/N: _

_Wasn't too satisfied with this one but was too tired of changing it then editing it again._

_Maa, this fic is only for fun anyway so I guess it should be okay_

_Oh, and Unbeta'd so I'll probably clean up the errors when I spot them later._


End file.
